Ginny's first Baby
by LollipopAnnaPotter
Summary: Ginny and harry get blessed.
1. Chapter 1

"Mum?" Ginny walked into the kitchen, everyone eating breakfast.

"Yes dear?" Molly looked up from her magazine. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you," she looked around. "Alone." With that, Ginny went upstairs.

Molly got up, and followed her. Not sure what to expect when she entered her daughters room.

"Alright Ginny, what's going on?" Molly raised her eyebrows.

"Mom I'm late." Ginny eyes looked scared.

"Are you pregnant?" Molly asked.

"I don't know yet. " Ginny told her, honestly.

Molly sighed. "Well darling, I suppose you should get a pregnancy test, don't you think?"

Ginny nodded.

"Ginny, how much longer sweetie?" Molly and Ginny were each in the bathroom, waiting for the test results.

"Few more minutes Mum." Ginny was sitting on the edge of the tub. She wouldn't be the first Weasley child with a baby, Ron had a baby girl.

The heard a ring, the timer had gone off. It'd been five minutes.

Ginny picked up the test, "How can you tell Mum?"

"If its pink, your pregnant." Molly was looking over the shoulder.

Ginny gasped, hand flying towards her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Molly hugged her reassuringly. "Sweetie don't worry, it'll be okay."

"Mum, I'm only 16!" Ginny almost yelled, remembering the company they had downstairs.

"Ginny, important question." She inhaled, "Is Harry the father?"

"Of course he is mum. He's the only one I've ever had sex with." Ginny stared at her, eyes wide.

Ginny and her mother have never had a conversation like this before, never really this close.

Both walked downstairs together. Ginny's eyes met Harry's and she quickly turned away, sitting next to her older brother

"What was the about Ginny?" Asked older brother George.

_Good, _Ginny thought. _They didn't hear us from upstairs. _

"Nothing, just needed girl stuff." Which wasn't a complete lie, you can't tell a guy you think your pregnant.

Ginny ate, but ate slowly. She felt her mom watching her with a small smile on her face.

"Here Ron, I'll help you clear the table." Ginny offered.

Ginny grabbed some plates, and took them to the sink.

Ron was 17, so he could use spells to clean the dishes.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Your pale as hell." Ron was staring at her.

Ginny looked around. "You can't tell a living soul. Or a dead one." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Ron nodded. "Cool." That's Ron for you, he was the cool big brother, he didn't care what Ginny did, as long as it didn't involve getting him in trouble.

"Harry?" Ginny leaned on the door way.

Harry kissed her. "Yea?"

"We're pregnant." Ginny smiled, as Harry hugged her.

Ginny couldn't help but think, this baby would be the best baby ever.


	2. Chapter 2

First month

"Ginny, your starting to show." George teased her.

"Shut up." She glared at him and left the room.

"George, be nice to your sister." Molly raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes mum."

Harry caught up with Ginny in their room, he kissed her.

"I love you Harry."

"Love you too Ginny."

"Yuck." Ron walked up the stairs, passing their bedroom.

Ginny woke up with Harry's arms around her, she ran to the bathroom, getting sick into the toilet.

Harry rubbed her back. "It's okay Ginny, this'll happen."

She went back to bed, and slept peacefully until morning, when she got sick again.

"Gin, maybe your farther than you think?" Ron asked her.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"When Hermione was pregnant with Rose we all thought she was a month, when she was really 3 months ahead. Your showing too much to be a month." Ron left, calling over his shoulder, "Talk to mum about it!" He shut the door and jogged outside to play with Rosie, his angel baby.

"Mum?" Ginny walked downstairs, hand on her stomach. "Ron said I'm farther ahead than I should be… can we go to the healer.. Just to check..?"

Molly smiled, "Of course we can. C'mon, lets go."

They got back from the healer's earlier than expected, and were the only ones home.

"Mum.."

"Ginny relax, its not that much farther ahead." Molly said reassuringly.

"Not much farther? I'm 5 months pregnant and I didn't know!" She nearly yelled, she sighed.

"Ginny, sweetheart, it took me 6 months to find out I was pregnant with Ron."

"Oh great, I'm giving birth to a _Ronald." _

_Molly laughed. "I guess you could say that hon."_


End file.
